Picture Perfect
by time-converges
Summary: 'I don't like having my picture taken,' Donna repeated emphatically." Donna and the Doctor find a photo booth. Doctor/Donna fluff.


Donna and the Doctor rounded the corner, emerging into the lobby of the museum, her hand firmly in his.

"I still don't understand why anyone would want to display those in a museum--" Donna said.

"Oh, look what they've got!" the Doctor interrupted her.

"Don't tell me, they have a little shop," Donna said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, you and your shops--"

He cut her off again. "No. Well, yes, they do have a shop, but that's not what I was talking about," he said, pulling her toward a small booth. "This!"

"A photo booth?" Donna asked. It was clearly alien technology, but also identifiable as a photo booth.

"A photo booth. Go on, get in!" He studied the instructions. "It takes holographic pictures- brilliant!"

Donna pulled back. "I'm not getting in that thing!"

He turned to look at her. "Why not?"

"I don't like having my picture taken," she said. "Anyway, we haven't got any money for it."

"Oh, that's easily corrected," he said. He looked around to be sure no one was paying them any attention, then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the control panel. "See? We can take as many as we like." He grinned at her, waggling his eyebrows.

"I don't like having my picture taken," Donna repeated emphatically.

"Oh, c'mon. I don't have any pictures of you. It'll be fun!" He put his arm around her shoulders and propelled her into the booth.

"I'd really rather not," she said, as she sat down on the little bench. He grinned at her and pulled the curtain closed between them, and she could hear him outside fiddling with the controls. She looked at her reflection in the mirror under the lenses, and smoothed her hair. She wished she had some lipstick. The warning light came on just as he said, "Ready?" from outside, and she managed to compose her face into something like a smile before the flashes went off. She heard the machinery whirr, and the picture was deposited in the tray.

"Oh, you can smile better than that," he said, from outside. "Let's do one more."

"Let's not," she muttered, but the ready light was on again, so she smiled again, then blinked in the aftermath of the flashes. She pushed the curtain back, squinting at him. "That's all you get, spaceman," she said.

He handed her the two pictures. "See, they're brilliant!"

She took them from him, holding them gingerly. They were indeed holograms, and the image shifted on the paper as she tilted it in the light. "Could be worse," she agreed, reluctantly. She started to climb out of the booth, but he stopped her.

"No, wait, let's get some of both of us. Budge up," he said, climbing in after her and sliding up next to her on the bench.

Donna laughed. "We used to do this all the time when I was a kid - see how many of us we could get into one of these booths."

"See, just like old times. Except there's just the two of us." He pointed at the light. "Ready?"

Donna turned toward the lenses again, catching sight of the Doctor's reflection next to hers. He had his usual manic grin on his face, and his eyes were sparkling as he looked at her. She laughed just as the camera flashed. "Oi! It got me laughing!" she said.

"No worries, we'll take another one. I have it set to take a whole series," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder and leaning closer to her. They smiled into the camera as it flashed again. She slid her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his as the camera flashed again, capturing them both laughing.

"We used to do silly faces for some," she said, looking at him sidelong.

"Well, can't argue with that," he said, and they both put one hand to the side of their faces, waggling their fingers and sticking out their tongues as the camera flashed again. They both giggled loudly at the sight in the mirror, pulling more faces as the camera flashed several more times.

"Those will be blackmail material," Donna said, smiling at him in the mirror. He turned to look at her directly, his arm tightening around her shoulders.

"Yes," he said, suddenly serious. He leaned toward her, and kissed her cheek just as the camera flashed again.

"Doctor!" Donna said, startled both by his action and by the flash. She turned to him.

"I love--" he stopped. "I love your laugh," he said.

"It's too loud," Donna said.

"No, it's perfect," he said, smoothing her hair back from her face. The camera flashed again, but neither of them reacted. "It's a shame the camera can't capture it."

"What?"

"Your laugh. I love laughing with you," he said, leaning even closer and capturing her lips with his, just as the camera flashed again.

Donna kissed him back, savouring the moment as she lifted her hands to run them through his hair. She felt his hands on her back, sliding over her blouse as the world slipped away from them. They were brought sharply back to the present when someone cleared his throat outside the curtain.

"If you're quite through," the man said, his voice muffled a little by the curtain but his disapproval was clear in his tone.

"Oh, yes, sorry, won't be a moment," the Doctor said, disentangling himself from Donna and stepping out of the booth. Donna tugged at her blouse as she took the Doctor's offered hand and stepped out, giggling in spite of herself.

The man, who was wearing some sort of uniform, looked from the Doctor to Donna. Donna smoothed her hair down again.

"So sorry, we were just going," the Doctor said, tugging on Donna's hand. The guard stopped them, holding out the stack of pictures.

"You might want to take these with you," he said, raising one eyebrow at them.

Donna grabbed them from him with a cheeky grin. "Thanks ever so much! Lovely museum!" she called over her shoulder as she and the Doctor hurried toward the exit, laughing.


End file.
